Blackmail
by QueenGrace
Summary: Based on How to train your dragon: Riders of Berk. When Alvin the Treacherous discovers Hiccup will never join him willingly, the leader of the outcasts conjures his own plans to gain Hiccup. Sacrifices will be made and wars will begin...Rated M due to the fact I'm paranoid this fanfiction might get violent.
1. Prologue

**Hello, my name is Grace, this is my first fanfiction and it is fair to say I'm in love with How to train your dragon! The music, plot, everything just blows me away. Anyway here is the prologue of my fanfiction: Blackmail. I don't own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

_*** BOLD DIALOGUE MEANS INTERNAL THOUGHTS OF HICCUP***_

**(Song to Listen to when reading: "This is Berk")**

**Prologue: An Average Day in Berk **

**It was your average day on Berk, the grass is consumed by the yaks and sheep that live on the island, as the Vikings sharpen their tools for fishing and farming but Vikings and farm animals aren't the only residents that live on Berk...On Berk we have dragons...**

Hiccup woke in the same fashion every morning: Toothless would wake him up and they would go on their morning flight followed by training. The hazel haired boy would wake to find his night fury looking at him; ears up, saddle placed on the boys lap. Today was no exception.

"I get it bud, lets go." Hiccup groaned as Toothless helped the boy from his bed. The two friends walked downstairs. Toothless bounced on his feet yearning to feel the air hitting his scales once again.

Saddled up and on top of Toothless, Hiccup moved his leg allowing his tail to open, Toothless's wings began to open, his emerald green eyes looked to the sky before pushing up chasing the white feathery clouds above them, the two flew rapidly, ascending vertically into the sky as they barrel rolled with every meter in height that they gained before leveling out high above the clouds.

**Something felt wrong in the sky that morning...the Sky felt uneasy.**

Toothless's ears perked before he emitted a low growl. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the hostile behavior before allowing the dragon to nose dive towards the ocean, they shot down, the dragon purred with pleasure as his wings sliced the air, just before crashing into the sea the dragon leveled, his wing tilting into the water slightly.

Hiccup smiled at his friend as they continued through the rocky pillars, not noticing the shadows of unknown visitors lurking close by. The two flew through the pillars at neck breaking speeds before returning to the dragon training academy.

**Maybe Toothless saw another dragon...Why was he growling earlier?**

"Hiccup we need to speak." Astrid said axe in hand as she watched Hiccup enter with Toothless, the teen and the night fury looked at each other in confusion.

"Gobber is busy repairing blades today. There has been sightings of outcast boats, they think they're planning an attack." Astrid explained as she looked at her sharpened weapon with great intensity.

"My dad thinks he's after me again, doesn't he?" Hiccup said his voice bored, masking his nervous disposition, Alvin was nothing but trouble. "Why don't we look for him then, after all we have nothing better to do" Hiccup stated getting back onto Toothless only to be stopped by Astrid.

"Hiccup, he's after you. Don't you think going out looking for him is a bad idea?" Astrid replied holding onto her friend who tensed at the thought. "He catches you, not only would he be able to train dragons but he could destroy Berk."

"I wouldn't give him any information, we've all been over this." Hiccup responded getting onto Toothless. Astrid was only trying to protect him but he couldn't afford to have Alvin anywhere near Toothless or the other dragons...he had already stolen Toothless on more than one occasion.

"Hiccup...he would make you do it." Astrid whispered stopping Hiccup in his tracks, her voice was so sincere, so full of concern. "They would-"

"I know." Hiccup cut off knowing the words that would follow were not pleasant. "But Berk in ashes wouldn't be pleasant either. I would rather protect all of you if it meant I had to...die" Hiccup muttered looking at the concerned girl.

"Fine, come with me. We need to defend Berk, that's our duty." Hiccup stated, the girl sighed before jumping onto Stormfly knowing she wasn't going to win this argument, after all if she was with Hiccup then she could make sure he didn't do something outrageous.

The two dragons flew over the sea at a high altitude to prevent them being spotted by any potential outcast, yet the ocean around Berk was clear, nothing for miles. The crisp golden beaches lay untouched, not a single outcast in sight.

"Maybe they saw something else." Hiccup suggested as they landed on a field close to the islands town. Toothless and Stormfly lay on the ground, rubbing themselves against the grass.

"Great! We just landed in a field of Dragon nip." Astrid groaned as she sat down next to her purring dragon, her blue eyes looked at Hiccup who dropped to the ground, lying down, letting out a overly loud sigh.

"Astrid, what if he does come to Berk?" Hiccup asked as he rolled onto his stomach, head in the dragon nip.

"We fight him, he isn't getting you." Astrid responded firmly as she placed her hand on Hiccups back, Alvin had been messing with his mind ever since he was captured, it was dragging him down along with the rest of the dragon team.

"What if he does?" Hiccup asked feeling the girl tense, at this he rolled onto his back before sitting up next to her. The boy looked at her blue eyes as they shined into his green. Astrid didn't want to answer that question. Instead before he could protest she hugged him, the boy sat shocked before hugging her back.

"He won't get you, we all have your back." Astrid said holding her friend before releasing him, quickly the girl punched him causing him to groan. "Stop worrying about it." Hiccup smiled at the girl noticing the sky was becoming dark, the sun was setting. The dragons raised their heads from the nip, tilting their heads at the humans staring at the red orb lowering to the ground.

"Race you back." Astid said, challenging Hiccup who grinned, the teens ran to their dragons who shot to the skies like bolts of lightening.

"They don't call him a night fury for nothing Astrid." Hiccup said in a cheeky tone as he landed before his friend who just shook her head at the boy. "Goodnight Astrid."

"Remember Hiccup, be careful." Astrid warned before going to her home. The boy smiled before leading Toothless home. The teen was welcomed by a warm fire, Hiccup smiled before he heard his father clear his throat.

**Oh great...**

"Dad, is everything okay?" Hiccup asked acting innocent, Toothless looked at the two before heading upstairs leaving the son and father alone.

"No, Outcasts have been spotted in our seas." Hiccups father said looking into the fire, his eyes reflecting the rage the fire contained.

"Dad, they won't get me, Toothless will be there for me." Hiccup said gesturing the night fury who was looking at the two humans downstairs, his head at a tilt.

"What if Toothless isn't around, or if he catches both of you? He separated you once, he can do it again. You heard what he said to me, he's not afraid to take you! For Thors sake he has caught you already!" Hiccups dad argued before deflating at the sight of his son, the boy was paranoid enough as it was, placing his arm on his sons shoulder he felt the boy wince at the awkward contact.

"I'll stay with Toothless, I promise." The teen responded smiling half heartedly at his father.

"Thank you son. Anyway get to bed, you have training tomorrow morning." Hiccups father said patting his sons back. "Your going to learn to fight like a Viking."

Toothless jumped to his feet noticing his best friend coming upstairs -purring- the dragon went to bed, his eyes on his friend, his companion...his brother.

**I don't know why they don't trust Toothless to protect me and vise versa, after all we watch each others backs and have saved each others lives already...nothing would change that...**

* * *

**That was the first chapter of Blackmail! I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters! **


	2. Blackmail

**Hello, I just wanted to say thank you those who decided to read this chapter. I just wanted to add that I have been researching into the series more and it had just added to my excitement for the film coming out this year! The trailers are truly amazing, as a aircraft geek seeing aerobatic moves carried out on animated dragons is awesome, heck! Even characters hook up, it's a rare event for an animated couple to have a film during their relationship, I mean most end on characters being a relationship but by the looks of it we will be seeing these couples develop into a third movie (IMDB have published a third film is in the making!). Anyway I do not own How to train your dragon! On with the story!**

* * *

**_* BOLD DIALOGUE MEANS INTERNAL THOUGHTS OF HICCUP*_**

**(Song to Listen to when reading: New Tail/The Downed Dragon/Dragon Training) **

**Chapter 1: Blackmail**

It was a warm morning on Berk, the sun peaked over the horizon indicating a new morning. The sun chased the cold and melted the frost that had grasped the town that night. Today was the beginning of a new day on the Island of Berk. This even applied to the Chief and his son. A stream of light greeted Toothless, informing the dragon it was time for his morning flight with his companion.

The Night Fury jumped from his stone bed before nudging his friend, as he stirred, the dragon retrieved his riding equipment before placing it on the lap of Hiccup. The dragon watched the small boys eyes open as a groan erupted from his throat.

**Another normal day on Berk...**

"Lets go Bud." Hiccup said sitting on his dragons back. Toothless looked to the sun as they began their routine flight, ascending rapidly, they gained height over the Island.

"Wait...is that an Outcast boat?" Hiccup muttered out loud as he urged Toothless to descend towards the ship, taking caution to stay close to the stone pillars for protection and cover. Shielded by the rock they observed.

The boat had an Outcast flag flying proudly in the wind confirming his suspicion. "Plasma blast!" Hiccup shouted as they flew towards the ship, Toothless took the shot, the ship exploded. Hiccup hovered above the sinking ship, he knew something was wrong when he didn't hear the sound of voices.

"Toothless, keep an eye out for them." Hiccup said softly as he looked at the ship sinking into the sea, there was no sign of life. "Toothless we need to get out of here..." Hiccup said urgency in his tone. The boy pushed for the dragon to ascend but instead the dragon plummeted to the ground, the teen looked to the dragons tail to find a tear in his artificial tail. The boy grabbed onto Toothless as he prepared for impact.

Toothless yelped in pain at they landing, Hiccup grunted hearing a loud snap only to find his artificial leg in two pieces. "At least it was the artificial one." He mused before looking around for the source of their crash.

"'Iccup, we meet again." A dark, malicious voice taunted causing Hiccup to wince, he knew that voice too well.

"Alvin, how unexpected." Hiccup said sarcastically, not surprised by the mans appearance. That jib got him a kick to the head -the teen saw stars that the twins would have been jealous of- Hiccup could not concentrate his head was spinning, the Outcast took this time to his advantage and separated the boy from his dragon and binding them. A cold blade pressed roughly against his neck forced him to reality.

"You better listen, runt." Savage taunted in an attempt to please his leader, the boy felt himself being forced to his feet...foot, being held back and a blade to the neck? The boy rolled his eyes at these men, what did they expect him to do with one leg.

"We 'ave an offer for you, boy." Alvin jeered as he looked at Hiccup who was currently being held by two of his soldiers, the boy thrashed against their grip. "You see I want you to train dragons for me! To gain revenge on your oaf of a father!" The villain stated as he grinned at the thought of Stoick the Vast being humiliated...or killed.

"If I refuse?" Hiccup asked, with Alvin he wanted the same thing every. Single. Time. The only variable was the consequences if he failed to listen to the brute.

"We let our dragon army lose on Berk." Alvin quipped as he grabbed the boys chin, forcing him to look across to the sea where boat upon boat stood. The boy held himself together, after all he could be lying. Hiccup tried to look away only to be pushed back to the same uncomfortable position.

"My team could train them or fight them off." Hiccup said mustering all the confidence he had left, looking Alvin in the eyes without a glint of fear causing the man to laugh.

"I'm sure you...six? Is it? Could train 'undereds of dragons: Changewings, Whispering deaths, deadly Nadders 'nd the rest?." Alvin the Treacherous mocked causing Hiccups mouth to gap open...it couldn't be possible.

The boys thoughts were broken by the sound of Toothless growling at the boats, ears down and pupils dilated causing the boys stomach to flip...they weren't lying. Seven dragon trainers -including himself- couldn't fight against that many dragons...let alone train and tame them.

"I'll train your dragons on two conditions: You allow me to stay here for a week to sort out everything; Two you don't harm Berk or the people." Hiccup demanded as he looked at the man with his straining stone expression. He knew either way he would be taken to Outcast Island, he had to try...for his villages safety.

"I don't harm Berk, I don't get my revenge." Alvin defended as he crossed his arms.

"If you want revenge you just have to make it look like you killed me, you can use dragons to prevent them from attacking Outcast Island and take over other Islands with them, just not Berk." Hiccup negotiated feeling bad for betraying his father like that but it was his only option. Alvin smiled at the boys answer.

"I like it, at the end of this week at this exact time we'll catch you, 'kill you' and tell Berk of your demise!" Savage suggested causing Alvin to nod in agreement.

"You took the words right out of me mouth! This time next week you will meet us here and we will stage your demise but if you decide to back out or expose our plan we will release the dragons and we will kill you all." Alvin threatened as he clicked his fingers, the soldiers released the boy throwing him onto the sand before leaving on a hidden boat.

Hiccup dragged his body towards his dragon, Toothless was whimpering at his friend, he was obviously weak and in pain, it took a few minutes to reach the dragon but once Toothless was unrestrained he nuzzled his friend to climb on his back.

It took much longer by foot but there was nothing the boy or dragon could do, as they reached the Academy a wave of gasps attacked his ears. Hiccup began to pass out on Toothless's back and without a moment to spare Gobber grabbed the boy before taking him from the arena.

"Stay here and train." Gobber commanded as he and Toothless ran towards the town, Hiccup faded in and out of consciousness causing Toothless to run faster nudging Gobber to speed up.

"Toothless, get Stoick!" Gobber shouted causing the dragon to run towards his home as Gobber took the boy to the healer: Gothi.

"Gobber...we crashed." Hiccup lied his voice pained as he forced the words out of his mouth.

It was a matter of minutes before Stoick reached the healer with Toothless, the boy...his son lay on the bed stirring, it was wrong seeing his son without his prosthetic leg on, it reminded him of that brutal day when they had to remove his leg due to the damage...the man frowned as he looked to the healer who gestured hand signals.

"She says that he is fine, he is weak from the fall. He told me on the way here that he and Toothless crashed during their morning flight." Gobber said looking at his apprentice who was slowly waking. The man sighed as his son sat up, Toothless quickly passed them to lend a hand to his friend, Stoick internally smiled at the dragon for his fierce loyalty towards his son.

"Are you okay?" Stoick asked, his voice exposing his concern as his son placed his hand on Toothless's head causing the dragon to purr.

"I feel fine, we had an accident." Hiccup replied as he looked at the remains of his leg, even he wasn't used to his artificial leg being removed.

"Since your feeling alright you can head to the Academy, I'm sure the others will be waiting." Gobber said handing the boy a spare leg, with each amputee on the island he had emergency limb. The boy sighed happily as he placed the new leg on and left, his companion by his side acting as a crutch. "Whats wrong Stoick?" Gobber asked looking at his friend.

"I don't believe him, Gobber. Hiccup and Toothless have been flying for a year, they rarely crash especially on their routine flight." Stoick said watching his son and his dragon walk towards the Academy. His son had always been careful flying with Toothless, they were the most experienced pair on the Island and he knew when his son was lying, something was seriously wrong.

**Here it comes...**

"What happened?" Astrid asked as she ran to the boy, hugging him. Hiccup blushed before wrapping his arms around Astrid.

"Crashed, we were flying close to the sea and a rock must have hit his tail because seconds later we hit a pillar." Hiccup responded making a mental note to repair his tail. The dragon huffed with annoyance realizing he was getting the blame for the fall. "What are we doing today anyway?" Hiccup asked as he looked at his friends who were still shocked that the leader of their academy had crashed.

"Survival training in case you ever get captured by the Outcasts. As you all ride dragons you are all at risk of being captured. Lesson number one: distress signal, if you ever need to call for help without alerting others use the Night Furies call." Gobber said entering the arena with a bag in hand.

**Of course...**

"Why a night fury?" Snotlout pouted as he crossed his arms with displeasure.

"Toothless is the only Night Fury, you use his call and the only dragon alerted is Toothless." Gobber explained as Toothless let out the noise causing the teens covering their ears. The teens laughed as the Night Fury looked innocently at the teens confused about their reaction.

"Next is negotiations...never make deals with Outcasts. They will lie, deceive you and use your words against you." Gobber said his tone stern as he handed each teenager a small blade. "Place this under the saddle of your dragons, in case you ever need it." Gobber said gravely handing each teen a blade.

"Next is combat!" Gobber shouted his tone lighter, after all he used to train combat.

Hours passed, Hiccup and Toothless left the arena and headed straight to the blacksmith forge. His mind went a week into the future, he didn't want Toothless to go with him but he didn't want him completely defenseless...he had made him a functional tail similar to the one he gave him during Snoggletog he could do it again after all he knew what he was doing now and it would only take a few hours...the only issue is Toothless loved working together during a flight. That's when a idea struck him.

Toothless watched with a weary eye knowing what Hiccup was up to no good...with an anxious groan he watched his Hiccup with the forge before nodding off to sleep...only waking when he felt his friend placing the new tail on, his new tail was similar to his old one: red with the skull markings, it smelled the same...the only difference was the gears on the stirrup. It allowed Hiccup to control the tail like before but he could lock the tail into position to allow Toothless to fly solo if he ever needed to. In a sense it was a combination of his gift and the original.

"Don't break this one please." Hiccup asked as he hugged his friend, "Bud, you need to protect Berk and you'll need your to be able to fly solo. Lets go to bed." Hiccup replied as the companions walked home together. The dragons demeanor became colder as they returned to their home.

**Six days to go...**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this installment of Blackmail. **


End file.
